Smile for the Ed
"Smile for the Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds try to edit Eddy's bad looking school photo in order for him to get the keys to his brother's room. Plot It's school photo day and the pressure is on everybody to get a good photo to take home to their parents. Now some people of course handle the pressure to 'look pretty' better than others, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, even Ed and Double D seem to take this in their stride, however for Jimmy, Rolf and Eddy it's another matter entirely and although they're not exactly worried by the same things, they're all worried. Jimmy's upset because he's reeking of Krankshaft No.5 and wearing - oh the horror - clothes from Plank's supplier and Rolf is stewing because this cursed modern photography equipment will of course steal his soul. And Eddy doesn't look worried at all, in fact he's looking pretty chipper, the reason being that his mom has decreed that if he brings back a decent shot then he'll finally inherit his brother's highly desirable bedroom. Sweet! So is Eddy under pressure or not you ask? Well the answer is 'no', or rather 'no, not yet' because taking into the account that it's not only a school photo but Eddy's school photo in question, then it's a pretty safe bet to assume that whatever can go wrong will go wrong pretty soon. And of course it does for Kevin's immaculately timed cry of 'dork' just in the middle of Eddy's best ever 'go mom' moment leads to his photo turning out less than complimentary. Unfortunately, The Kids have discovered Eddy's photo. Will they keep his secret? Certainly not. They take full advantage of it. And this of course is where the pressure sets in because no photo of Eddy means no new room for Eddy either! Double D might think he can salvage his friend's day thanks to the photography club and a quick impersonation of the principal (oh Edd!) but he's reckoned without the might of the school photo copier and some malicious senses of humor. Once chipper, Eddy finally finds that, although he's so often dreamed of being the guy on everyone's lips, in reality it's something of a nightmare. Say cheese! Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': at the disheveled Jimmy "Wow Plank, you and Jimmy order clothes from the same catalog! How cool is that?" Jimmy wailing: "I'm so generic!" runs off crying in stench ---- *'Ed': the snail festoon him with ooze "I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty!" ---- *'Jonny': he & Plank have had their photo taken "Whaddya' mean, you think you blinked?" ---- *'Ed': "Pronto's my middle name! No wait, it's Horace!" ---- *'Ed': off his picture " Look, Double D, a picture of Eddy. See? He's getting the key to his brother's room and it's made of potato salad!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy's photo around "Get a load of prune-face!" Rolf: "Rolf has seen prunier." ---- *'Edd:' the Principal "Good Afternoon, Students of Peach Creek Jr. High. This is your principal speaking with a very important… uhh… announcement. Very good, ahem. All copies of student Eddy's school photographs are to be returned to him immediately. Failure to comply will warrant detention for everyone for the rest of the semester. Thank you." Kevin: "Bummer." Eddy: "You heard the man!" Edd ''out about the impersonation: "Did I just do that? I did, didn't I? I just impersonated the Principal! Made false declarations in his name! Ohhh, what have I done?" ---- *'Edd': "Ready on 3. 1, 2.." ''butts in to ruin Eddy's replacement photo Kevin: "3! Oops, forgot one." Eddy: "He did it again, Double D!" ---- *'Eddy': "Talk about adding insects to injury. Two hours of stinking cleanup, plus, a week's worth of detention for impersonating the Principal. I don't even remember doing that!" Trivia *We learn in this episode that Ed's middle name is Horace. *Edd complains that the outlines on Ed's drawing were squiggly yet ironically everybody's outlines, on the show, are all squiggly. this is a reference to the fact that the characters out-lines pulse and vibrate. *See the keyring being held up by Eddy's mom? It's labeled 'El Hombre' which is one of Eds creator's Danny Antonucci's nicknames. Please don't go spreading the rumor that Danny's Eddy's Older Brother though. *In this episode we get two glimpses of the adults in the show, however it only turns out to be the photographer's hand and Eddy's mom's arm. *If Kevin said "dork", Eddy looks all sleepy and sick in the photo, when he should be looking at the right angrily. *Kevin would have definitely got detention or at least a punishment from the Adults who work at Peach Creek Jr. High for calling Eddy a "dork" during his school photo shoot. *In this episode we also see that most of the kids play in the school's band. The kids and what instruments they play are listed as follows: **'Ed': Saxophone **'Edd': Xylophone **'Eddy': Triangle **'Nazz': Violin **'Rolf': Bagpipes **'Kevin': Drums **'Jonny': Sousaphone (portable tuba) **'Plank': Banjo *In one scene Eddy shouts to Ed (who happens to be playing the saxophone) "Hey Charlie "the Bird Brain" Parker!". Charlie "Bird" Parker was considered to be one of the greatest jazz musicians of the twentieth century. * This is the only episode to not be directed by Danny Antonucci; it is directed by Scott Underwood instead. * Eddy's Mom's arm seems to be hairy which is rather inaccurate. * This is the third time Ed plays an instrument, his first one being a Violin and the second one being a flute. *In the episode "Pain in the Ed" Eddy claims that if he played an instrument he'd play something manly like a kazoo, but in this episode he plays the triangle. How manly is that? *This is the second time Edd plays and instrument (second instrument at least). The first is the Pedal Steel Guitar. *This is the second time Nazz plays an instrument. The first was the Tuba. *This is the third time Rolf plays an instrument, his first was an Accordion and the second being a Concertina. *Each of the characters in the school band does not play relatively well. *Only the Kankers, Jimmy and Sarah does not play an instrument and not in the school band. *Jimmy was the only one that did not take a picture due to the fact the Kankers were fighting over a perfume and soaked Jimmy with that. Also Marie, but it's because she insulted Lee during Lee's photo shoot. *This is the first time we see an authority figure that works in the school (in this case, the photographer) but only his hands appear. *This is possibly the second time Lee ever reveals her eye. Gallery Head over Heels.png|The boys head over heels for Nazz. File:Rhe_mask.jpg|Rolf with a bag on his head. File:School_Photographer.png|The school photographer's hand and arm as seen in this episode. Smile For the Ed 0001.jpg|Eddy's messed up school photo File:Ed with saxophone.jpg|Ed (poorly) playing the saxophone. File:Eddy's mom.jpg|Eddy's Mom Badge-picture-7.png|The perfect picture NDVD_005.JPG| Eddy after his school photo is messed up by Kevin. Video Smile for the Ed – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Episodes with no scams